Forgive Me!
by Kahhh
Summary: Sakura está sofrendo por carregar consigo os sentimentos de culpa e arrependimento. Por quê?


**SINOPSE**: Sakura está sofrendo por carregar consigo os sentimentos de culpa e arrependimento. Por quê?

**DISCLAIMER:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A**: Antes de começar a falar, deixe-me desviar das pedras. Ok!

Sei que fãs de GaaSaku estão uma arara comigo, por só escrever sobre outros animes e esquecer desse casal lindo. Na verdade meus amores, eu não tinha ideias para uma fanfic nova e atualizações, minha mente se fechou completamente para GaaSaku, e isso me deixava muito triste. Depois veio um bloqueio tenso que me deixou desesperada, pois me impedia até de ler fanfics. Mas sempre há uma luz no fim do túnel, certo? Assim que minha inspiração voltou, dessa vez, foi pra GaaSaku, e escrevi essa fanfic nova, ela possui dois capítulos. Para quem acompanha Carnal Pleasures, já estou providenciando o último capítulo, porque recebi muitos pedidos para que atualizasse essa fic. É provável que essa semana eu publico.

Espero que gostem, pois ainda não me recuperei do bloqueio.

BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Sakura, sentada na escadaria do prédio Hokage, mexia os dedos das mãos entrelaçando os polegares, aparentando demonstrar certo nervosismo. Agora a pouco, ouvira sua shinshou mencionar sobre a vinda do Kazekage a Konoha com Kakashi, que havia marcado uma reunião com o próprio para que pudessem discutir sobre um novo projeto proposto pelas duas Vilas.

Esse projeto se tratava de reunir médicos especializados em venenos, pois, ultimamente, os inimigos estavam usufruindo esses meios para aniquilarem seu oponente, sem que estes pudessem, ao menos, ser salvos, causando a morte em questão de minutos, e um antídoto era a solução para esse problema gravíssimo.

Sakura estava entre esses médicos, afinal ela é a única que entendia com eficácia os venenos, sabendo distingui-los e preparar antídotos com rapidez, portanto Sakura era a responsável em ensiná-los. A reunião estava marcada para as 8 horas da manhã, então Gaara já devia estar em Konoha, instalado no hotel de sempre.

Antes, Sakura namorava Gaara e o relacionamento estava para completar um ano, os dois eram felizes, sempre se viam nos finais de semana. Algumas vezes, Sakura fazia surpresas, como aparecer do nada no escritório do Kazekaze em Suna, deixando-o surpreso ao vê-la ali, sorridente, dando-lhe um de seus abraços apertados e beijos calorosos.

As coisas foram ficando difíceis para Sakura após o retorno de Sasuke - seu antigo amor -, deixando sua mente e coração em colapso. Com isso, Sakura estava se distanciando de Gaara, não respondia aos seus pergaminhos e nem lhe fazia mais aquelas surpresas nos fins de semana. O relacionamento deles gelou, estavam agindo mais como amigos do que namorados, além, claro, das visitas de Gaara à Vila serem poucas agora, vendo Sakura a cada três semanas.

Sakura não conseguia ignorar o fato de que Sasuke ainda mexia com ela, por isso, ignorava os recados de Gaara e não o visitava como antes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria que Gaara saísse de sua vida. Poderia alguém amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Era o que parecia, no momento.

Por conta dessa confusão em seu interior, Sakura acabou terminando o namoro com Gaara assim que fizera uma visita. Dessa vez, ele demorara bastante, ficou um mês sem aparecer em Konoha. Sakura explicou tudo a ele, que não podia continuar por estar confusa, talvez apaixonada pelos dois. Aquele olhar claro fixo sobre ela, com certa frieza, fora algo que Sakura não conseguiu tirar de sua mente por todo esse tempo, foi a última imagem que teve dele após esse dia, e o pior, nunca mais o viu. Estava mais que óbvio que Gaara estava decepcionado com toda aquela situação, mas ela não podia continuar esse namoro tendo outra pessoa em seu pensamento, era o mesmo que traí-lo.

_"Já sabia que não me amava, mas queria acreditar que poderia ser mentira, e, com isso, enganei a mim mesmo e aos meus próprios sentimentos"_.

Essas foram a últimas palavras de Gaara antes de virar as costas para ela e prosseguir seu caminho, ignorando-a completamente. Sakura não se sentiu apenas uma imprestável por ter desapontado a pessoa que dizia sempre que a amava, ela se sentia muito mal após ouvir aquelas palavras, que a destruíram por dentro. Como assim se enganou? Qual o significado dessas letras, tão cortantes como navalha? Gaara era direto, como sempre, e perigoso quando agia assim, pois conseguia deixar a pessoa completamente transtornada quando dizia esse tipo de coisa, atingindo em cheio seu psicológico.

_"Desculpe-me Gaara, não havia outra maneira"._

Só pôde sentir as lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos, molhando a palma de sua mão delicada posta sobre a pele transparente de sua face. Aquele sentimento que predominava era insuportável, doloroso demais. Ver Gaara se distanciar mais e mais dela, perante a escuridão da noite, complicava ainda mais a dor em seu âmago.

Durante o caminho, não conseguiu parar de chorar, suas lágrimas desciam por vontade própria. Ao chegar em casa, se jogou no colchão, perdendo-se em prantos. Sakura não conseguiu dormir, passou a noite em claro por tanto pensar no que iria fazer dali pra frente.

No dia seguinte, procurou por Sasuke pela Vila, encontrando-o deitado sobre o gramado apreciando a sombra fresca de uma árvore. Sentou-se ao lado dele e, com uma coragem inexplicável, contou tudo o que estava acontecendo, principalmente seus sentimentos em relação a ele. Uma das palavras de Sasuke fez Sakura sentir uma pontada forte no peito, como se uma espada de culpa e arrependimentos estivesse atravessado em cheio seu coração.

_"Se estivesse convicta de seus sentimentos em relação a mim, não estaria me contando tudo isso aos prantos. Quanto amar duas pessoas, isso não existe, você confundiu completamente as coisas, porque me vê apenas como um companheiro, alguém muito próximo. Agora, será que é esse tipo de sentimento que tem pelo Kazekage? Pare um pouco e pense bem. Essas suas lágrimas já respondem por você. Isso é irritante"._

Apesar do tom de frieza vinda da voz de Sasuke, fora o suficiente para abrir seus olhos, e isso a fez ficar pior, porque cometeu um erro gravíssimo, caiu em seu próprio abismo, cavou seu próprio buraco, provocou seu próprio sofrimento.

Sasuke era apenas alguém que se preocupava, normal sentir ciúmes e confundir os sentimentos, como amor, por exemplo...

Quanto a Gaara...

Era a pessoa que realmente amava, deveria ter percebido isso durante a noite que passara aos prantos, por ter terminado o namoro e receber como resposta aquele olhar sombrio e palavras afiadas. E agora, o que iria fazer?

Não houve tempo de consertar seu erro, Gaara já tinha partido e, dessa vez, pra nunca mais voltar. A dor que preenchia sua alma era sufocante, parecia que seus pulmões iam parar de puxar ar. O coração, aos cacos.

Enviou-lhe pergaminhos lhe pedindo desculpas, que a perdoasse pelo acontecido, que havia se enganado, principalmente em relação aos seus sentimentos, que o amava. Infelizmente, Sakura não recebera nenhuma resposta, tornando seus dias ansiosos e angustiosos, foram seis incansáveis meses à espera, e nada dele retornar. E agora, Sakura conseguiria conversar com Gaara? E ele, como agiria quando a visse na reunião? Sakura não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

Levantou-se da escada. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu que, agora, a Lua estava marcando presença. Os olhos esmeraldinos da rósea pairaram sobre a luz brilhante, imaginando aquela claridade tocando a pele de Gaara naquele momento, fazendo as lágrimas caírem, dessa vez, mais dolorosas.

Prosseguiu seu caminho para casa, torcendo para conseguir dormir, pelo menos um pouco.

Já era dia da reunião. Sakura marcava presença na sala junto de sua Hokage, que estava sentada ao seu lado. No entanto, seu coração estava apertado naquele momento, porque o lugar que o Kazekage iria sentar era justamente ao seu lado, ou seja, Sakura ficaria entre os dois líderes. Suspirou um ar angustioso, recebendo um olhar de preocupação de Tsunade, que parecia entender o motivo de tamanha ansiedade e tristeza. Pudera, mesmo! Se não fosse Tsunade confortando-a todo esse tempo, Sakura estaria perdida, pensando em até cometer loucuras.

Sakura deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa, aquilo estava causando sensações terríveis, ela iria vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, deveria estar feliz, e não triste. Era impossível não se sentir assim, ela o amava de maneira tão absurda que era só fechar os olhos que a imagem dele aparecia. Adorava vê-lo em seus pensamentos, única maneira de confortar seu coração.

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro, era Tsunade pedindo para que levantasse. Gaara já havia chegado. Ela ouvia os passos dele ecoarem cômodo adentro, fazendo seu coração disparar descontroladamente, parecendo sair pela boca. Seu perfume se fixou em suas narinas, deixando-a trêmula.

_"Ele me odeia"._

Esse pensamento vagou em sua mente após sentar ao seu lado sem ao menos cumprimentá-la. Engolia em seco, amaldiçoando-se por ser tão fraca, suas mãos estavam suadas e sua visão aparentava estar turva, por tamanho nervosismo. Naquele momento, lembrou-se dos momentos felizes que passou ao lado de Gaara, ela fazia de tudo para fazê-lo sorrir, visto que isso era muito raro.

Ela pôde ouvir um som e sentir umas cutucadas. Olhou para o lado, encarando olhos cor de mel fixados sobre si.

– O que foi, Sakura? Faz tempo que estou chamando e você não ouviu - Foi ai que Sakura percebeu, ela se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

– Desculpe - Falou ela com uma voz baixa.

– Sakura, está se sentindo bem? Está pálida - Shizune se pronunciou ao ver o estado que a ninja se encontrava no momento.

– Estou bem, não se preocupe.

Aquela resposta não convenceu Shizune. A mulher olhou para Gaara, que estava ao lado de Sakura, balançou a cabeça negativamente, sua preocupação em relação à Sakura aumentou. Ele não olhou pra ela em nenhum momento, muito menos lhe dirigiu a palavra. Situação ruim de fato.

Tsunade quebrou aquele ambiente estranho.

– Então, Sakura, esses médicos sabem muito pouco sobre venenos. Poderia nos explicar como irá fazer isso? Também fazer uma demonstração aqui para nós, em como diferenciar cada veneno?

– Sim.

Sakura se levantou, tirou sua mochila das costas e colocou sobre a mesa, abriu o zíper e tirou três potes, cada um com uma cor diferente. Saiu de seu lugar e foi até um cartaz que ela tinha pregado na parede assim que chegou à sala. Sakura ficou de frente para todos, inclusive para Gaara que, dessa vez, estava olhando pra ela. Aquilo fez seu coração dar um pulo, o corpo começou a tremer. Respirou fundo para se concentrar e começar com a explicação.

– Primeiramente, irei falar sobre esse veneno, tenho certeza que muitos aqui já conhecem.

– Como eu poderia esquecer disso, aquele maldito - Kankuro disse bufando.

Sakura deu um sorriso forçado, pois Kankuro acabara de se lembrar do incidente com Sasori, que aquele veneno quase o matou.

– Esse veneno, contém uma quantidade grande de... - Sakura parou, dessa vez por causa de suas lágrimas, que estavam insistindo em descer ao olhar para Gaara. Ele estava mais interessado em ler os pergaminhos em cima da mesa do que em olhar para ela.

_"Isso é frustrante, por favor, olhe pra mim"._

Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, elas desciam de seus olhos. Sentindo raiva de si mesma, apertou o pote com suas mãos para aliviar aquela tensão.

– Sakura, o que houve?- Shizune já estava indo na direção de Sakura, que estava chorando na frente de todo mundo.

Sakura não conseguiu suportar.

– Não posso prosseguir, desculpe - Saiu às pressas da sala.

Além da dor insuportável que sentia no momento, também havia o sentimento de derrota, culpa, arrependimento.

Na sala, Tsunade suspirou um pouco aliviada assim que viu Temari correr atrás de Sakura, porque ela não poderia sair daquela sala.

– Ela te feriu tanto assim, para odia-la dessa maneira?

Tsunade olhou para o lado, indignada, quando não ouviu uma resposta sequer, mas suas emoções mudaram, assim que viu Gaara de cabeça baixa e com as mãos agarrando os fios ruivos de seu cabelo.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Obrigada por ler!

Carnal Pleasures ainda essa semana e com novidades.

Bejusss!


End file.
